GWR Ventilated Vans
|last_appearance=Best Friends |creator(s)=*David Mitton *Britt Allcroft |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England |basis=GWR Diagram V24 ventilated vans |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |wheels=4 |railway=North Western Railway }}The GWR Ventilated Vans are rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise throughout various railways. They are also simply known as vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. Biography Thomas & Friends When Diesel failed to shunt a rake of old trucks, some of these vans were seen singing a rude parody of "Pop Goes the Weasel" called Pop Goes the Diesel, much to Diesel's annoyanceSeries 2 "Pop Goes the Diesel". These vans (along with other Troublesome Trucks) tricked Bill and Ben where to shunt them. As a result, the yard was in a terrible mess causing the twins to be late with their evening dutiesSeries 3 "Heroes". When Oliver fell into the turntable well, they were one of several trucks who teased him when returned from the works. They stopped their teasing towards him, when he pulled S.C. Ruffey, their leader, apartSeries 4 "Toad Stands By". One of these vans was part of a train which carried sugar for Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory. The train was involved in an accident when Percy crashed through the factory building, and they were covered in chocolateSeries 6 "Percy's Chocolate Crunch". They have often been used for the Flying Kipper and have been involved in many accidents and adventures while part of the train. Personality These trucks on fit into the category of Troublesome Trucks. Types of sentient vans in the television series: File:GWRVentilatedVans.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:GWRVentilatedVan2.png|Troublesome Trucks (raised square faces) File:GWRVentilatedVan4.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces) Technical Details Basis These vans are based on GWR Diagram V24 ventilated vans. GWRVentialtedVanBasis.jpg|An GWR ventilated van in real life Types of van design File:GWRVentilatedVan1.png|A standard type of van File:GWRventvanroof.jpg|A van with roof vents Livery These vans are painted dark brown and dark grey. In the sixth series, a dark grey van was seen carrying the logo of Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory on the sides of it. File:GWRVentilatedVan1.png|A dark brown van File:GWRVentilatedVan2.png|A dark grey van File:GWRVentilatedVan3.png|A Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory van Appearances |-|Television Series= , The World's Strongest Engine, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Edward the Very Useful Engine * Series 7 - Emily's New Coaches, Edward's Brass Band, The Spotless Record , Peace and Quiet, Bulgy Rides Again and Three Cheers for Thomas * Series 11 - Hide and Peep * Series 12 - Thomas Puts the Brakes On and Best Friends Specials * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad Music Videos }} |-|Other Media= Trivia * Some vans have faces covering the front vents, while others have faces below the vents. * Some vans have roof ventilators, while others do not. Voices * Kari Tamminen Merchandise * Bachmann * Hornby (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) References Category:Trucks Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Standard gauge Category:The Main Line Category:The Misty Valley Branch Line Category:Edward's Branch Line